Symbiosis
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: Symbiosis: cohabitation of two entities, that is beneficial to both participants. Allen hated that his Innocence was referred to as parasite – he prefers to call their relationship symbiosis. After all power comes at a price. And that price is time. Events from Crown Clown's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Symbiosis

Summary: Symbiosis: cohabitation of two entities, that is beneficial to both participants. Allen hated that his Innocence was referred to as parasite – he prefers to call their relationship symbiosis. After all power comes at a price. And that price is time. Events from Crown Clown's POV.

Warning: grammatical mistakes, since my first language is not English.

Pairings: none intended but can be interpreted as Crown ClownXAllen or EveryoneXAllen

Rating: T

A/N: length of chapters are uneven, sorry about that, I hope it won't ruin the experience. By the way this will be short.

X

Chapter 1

X

It was in pieces. It was failed to be saved by the Exorcists. It saw the hopeless attempt to save the Innocence shard, however it turned out to be futile. It got in the clutches of a Noah and ended up destroyed, reduced to ashes before having the chance to join its Master.

Its Master. The for-now nameless Innocence wondered who might that be. It was on this globe for so long... Centuries and Millenias passed since "the Great Flood" and its separation from its siblings. It watched the always changing world in interest – since it had nothing else to do – it was the only constant being in this world. For the Innocence piece the world was too big, and cold and to be honest, horribly lonely. It watched empires rise and fall without being able to do anything about it. It saw humans kill and sin in the name of God, something it despiced. Sometimes it wondered why bother saving such destructive creatures? Why saving them when they are as evil as the ones they need protection from? Why did humans turn their backs on God yet annihilate in His name? Why living to save these hypocryts?

No wrong, without an Accomodator it only existed. It could see the world, but could not touch it. The only reason it went rampant since it felt the presence of an awakened Innocence and it hoped that maybe its sibling could help. But its impatience and carelessness caused it to get smashed. Now all it could hope that its Master would be able to revive it.

When will its Master awaken? When will they call out for it? Was its Master even born? So many questions bombarded its mind.

It was a little frustrated. It hated the fact that it was powerless without its Master. It was a strange thing really, it may have the force to defy the laws of nature and physics, but without its Wielder it couldn't fulfill its original duty. The Innocence may be a great force, but it didn't belong to this world. It was as if it was separated from the human world by a transparent curtain, showing everything, but not letting touch anything. It needed an entity of this world that could act as a medium – an Apostle – so it could be used. Until that it was as if it was asleep or in a kind of trance, so it acted on impulse. It had no conscious, no name.

It hated this meaningless existence. It wanted to be used already! To free the Akuma, to save humanity, to defeat the Noah clan and to erase the Dark Matter! It wanted to join its Master already, but it couldn't without being called. Without its Wielder it was practically useless, or in addition harmful. Moreover to be reduced to such disgraceful state! It was truly shameful.

_Hurry! Please hurry up and show yourself! Be born, grow up fast and call me Master! Accept me, use me, love me! So that you and I can protect this world together as one! And when Your time comes and you leave this plane I'll cerish your remains by completely assimilating it inside me._

As if on cue it felt a tug. It froze and stayed completely still, not wanting to believe it happened. Then it felt the tug again. If it had a physical form it would jump around screaming in joy like crazy. Finally! Finally it was summoned!

Not wanting to waste any more time – its Accomodator maybe in serious danger after all – as fast as it could it headed in the direction it felt the tug. It wooshed past the landscape, earth and ocean, like a shootingstar, ignoring everything else, only concentrating on the pull that intensified as it approached. As it reached the islands of the United Kingdom it slowed down. It definitely felt the call!

Ah there! London, England. The most populated city in the world. The Innocence reduced its speed again and in the form of fog it envelopped the city. It was late night, around 2 or 3 am. At time like this noone was awake. That's better, it could sneak in unnoticed. It didn't want to risk re-encountering a Noah in this state, moreover, it didn't want to risk the life of its Accomodator.

It squeezed itself in small gaps scanning the residents of each house of London. So far it didn't succeed, but it could feel getting closer. The first sunrays were already peeking at the horizon, but it still didn't want to give up. Its Wielder had to be here somewhere!

The Innocence froze when it saw a particular woman. She was civilian lying in her bed alone. Her frame was light and fragile-looking, her face still baby-like, framed by unruly auburn red hair. She was lying on her back with a relaxed expression, her hand over her flat lower-belly.

The Innocence felt the tug come from inside her body. Could it be that she was to be a parasytic type wielder? The tought made it shudder in excitement. Secretly it always used to long to fuse with the flesh of its future Wielder, so that they could much closer than any Equipment type could only dream of. Even if it didn't have a developped personality, it was a little possessive, it wanted to be the closest to its Host, the one who loved its dearest Wileder the most.

If it could it would snicker. In this fog-like form it could easily enter her body, who would have thought that getting smashed by a Noah could come in handy?

The Innocence gathered its scattered particles in the room, then through the woman's nostrils it invaded the body. Its particles shook at the feeling. The inside of a living body was so warm, the source that called out to it was so inviting. It wanted to rush in at once, but it didn't want to overwhelmits dear Host, so it continued to flow in a steady pace.

It flowed down on the windpipe and divided itself in the pair of lugs. It squished itself through the cells and joined the bloodstream. From the bloodstream it could reach every single part of her body. It flowed in the slowly beating heart of the woman and followed the great artery when it was pushed out of the ventricle. It followed the pull, navigating in the veins that became narrower and narrower. It surfed lower and lower, maybe the Innocence had to morph in her legs?

This theory was denied when it felt the tug lead it to the lower abdomen. That consfused the Innocence, it had to fuse with an organ maybe?

This suspicion was cancelled when it _entered _her womb. It was thoroughly confused. What could it do in a woman's-!

Its thoughts were cut of when it spotted a small form floating. The Innocence stopped. A _child?! _An unborn one over that?! How was this possible, the kid practically wasn't even _alive! _How could a fetus call out to Innocence?! There most be a mistake! There's no way that a baby called out to Innocence!

But it felt it acutely, this unborn human's weakly attached soul called out to it stubbornly. That sweet sound the soul emitted was intoxicating.

Hesitantly it continued it journey, meanwhile it inspected the baby. There's no denying it, no human made it feel like this before. It trembled in excitement as it approached. It couldn't help strange thoughts invading its mind.

First of all, for some unexplainable reason the baby seemed really cute. The child was so small it couldn't help it! The next thing the Innocence noticed that regretfully the poor child's left arm wasn't developping normally. Worry swelled within its heart. Now that it thought of it, the mother seemed pretty small too, probably didn't have enough money to eat as much as she needed.

Without further ado it invaded the baby through the umbilical cord.

For a moment it stopped and let the feeling wash over. It felt expuistite warm fill every particle of it. So this it what it felt like to be _alive?_ There was no more cold, no more loneliness. It was warm, it was heavenly, it was pure bliss. As if in a trance it let the invisible string pull it towards the child's left hand and assmiliate into the warm flesh. It squeezed itself as much as it could in the cells and melted into the skin, the distinctive cross took shape on the child's left hand. Lastly it connected itself to the child bloodstream and nerve system. In time it could send its signals and inform the child of their mission.

The Innocence was mildly disappointed with the outcome. The child's skin got deformed from the intense heat as they fused. It seemed like a gutted wound, deep red skin and black nails. It hoped at least it didn't hurt. Sadly it fried the nerves a little too, the child won't be able to move his – checking the rate of hormons it turned out the infant was going to be a male – arm, or only with great effort. But that was all it could do, his small body instinctively rejected the invader. It couldn't do much else until its Master understood and accepted its presence. It felt a little guilty because of this.

But in order to gain something you must go through hell for it first. The Innocence suspected that the boy's life will be hard with such handicap but it was determined to make it up for him. In exchange of the time it takes it will provide great power and protect him. It will make sure that the boy will enjoy its presence as much as it enjoyed being one with him. And if it's needed it will follow its Master to the depths of hell. Until that time it will patiently reside in the boy and stay put, so that poor boy wouldn't meet a Noah or Akuma before he was ready.

Yea, until that time it will sleep and send its signals to the boys brain so he knew he was loved by others than his parents. It was so impatient to work with its Master. It was really looking forward to that time.

* * *

Good? Bad? Continue? Banish to the lowest circle of Hell? Tell me your opinion in reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Symbiosis

Summary: Symbiosis: cohabitation of two entities, that is beneficial to both participants. Allen hated that his Innocence was referred to as parasite – he prefers to call their relationship symbiosis. After all power comes at a price. And that price is time. Events from Crown Clown's POV.

Warning: violence, swearing, grammatical mistakes. Allen-mental-torture.

Pairings: none intended but can be interpreted as Crown ClownXAllen or EveryoneXAllen

Rating: T

Disclaimer: abraca-dabra disclaim! Own nothing! Hail Hoshino!

A/N: length of chapters are uneven, sorry about that, I hope it won't ruin the experience.

I would also like to thank you guys the follows, favorites and the reviews.

NVCiel: Thank you for the compliment, the review, the follow, the favorite, both the story and me as well, it feels really good to know that you like my story so far :)

thor94: It'll be posessive Innocence-chan so it'll be reeeally mad o.O

X

Chapter 2: Secret Late-Night Meetings

X

Another harsh slap cracked on the boy's already bruised cheek. "Didn't I fucking tell you to shut the fuck up?!" his furious abuser – his _father –_ snarled at him then took a big gulp of the cheap beverage he drunk. The Innocence was furious, the child only asked to be fed already and then this this this-! Insolent fool, who doesn't even deserve to be referred to as a parent hit its poor Master!

The child gave up on trying and left for the streets in search of some food he could find tossed away. It didn't approve of this source of nutrients but there was no helping it, that disgusting man spent all their income on alcohol.

The child looked terrible. The baby-fat melted away, revealing thin bones; the small frame that should look plump was akin to a living skeleton. How he managed to stay alive was an enigma. The boy did have fighting spirit despite the hunger pains it had to admit. Maybe this fighting spirit of the boy's was calling out to it. Even the first time it laid eyes on the fetus, he was fighting to survive in his malnourished mother's womb. It remembered their time in the urethra, those intimate moments, when only its Master and it existed and developed together. That time he zapped the nutrients from his mother, now it did the same way. No wonder the boy was so skinny.

It infuriated it to no end that its Wielder was forced to even go near those trashcans full of bacteria, not to mention eating from them. All it could do is to dull the pain in his wounds. And dear god, this child had horrible wounds.

It all started when its dear Host was finally born. In the minute the midwife cleaned away the blood she started screaming, almost dropping the baby. Hearing the screech the father of the child rushed to her child, only to be horrified when he laid eyes on the disfigured left hand where the Innocence resided.

They were reluctant to keep the child, but since the news of 'the boy born with that freakish arm' spread in the neighbourhood they had to keep him as noone wanted to adopt him. Again human hypocrytism: no one bats an eye at a baby's suffering, but once said baby is dead they point their accusing fingers on each other. It seems they love to poke their nose in other's business, however when trouble arrives they flee. It was pretty ironic that the human's hypocritism saved the child's life, after all the parents were scared that they'll be called child murderers. But regretfully that didn't mean they cared.

The mother too, was so disgusted that she refused to breastfed the child, instead she forced her child to drink some artificial milk from powder. Needles to say it didn't provide the proper nutrients for its Master's proper growth.

They reduced human contract to the boy to an extreme minimum, to the Innocence's great loathing they didn't even name him. Here they are, its Host and itself, the saviours of mankind, the hope, the light, the flesh and blood of that drunk fool and that vain woman, their own child mistreated like this! Poor boy is so frightened of his own parents, he barely talks, hence his speaking skills are almost non-existent.

But they were far from done. The first act of phisical abuse happened in the boy's second year. Seeing other, happy families' smiling faces childlike jealousy welled in his heart. He blocked the way of his mother, reaching out his thin arms towards her, asking to be picked up, to be held, to be loved... Seeing his hopeful eyes dread and disgust settled in the woman's eyes. With a harsh backhanding she shattered her son's fantasy.

From that point things went downhill drastically. The cruel beatings became even harsher as the father picked up on drinking. Soon the pale skin was littered with cuts and bruises. The scars were a different story, even though they would fade in time they were still present, an eternal reminder of his childhood abuse.

Being the coward she was his mother put all the blame on the boy, who had no idea what was going on. All he understood was the pain of his throbbing flesh and having those cold, piercing eyes glaring at him.

The Innocence hated this. Its Accomodator was exposed to such torture – because of something that was entirely out of his control – and it was powerless to stop it. It couldn't activate itself, it couldn't fight against humans. The most it could do was to act as the child's danger/survival instict and whisper soothing words in his dreams, where all mental barriers were down.

…

The boy has finally fallen asleep despite his hunger. Unbeknownst to him and his parents, the Innocence gave off a soft glow as it connected to its dear Wielder's subconscious to scult soothing dreams for him.

The Innocence prepared a landscape similar to the one the boy lived in. Not far away from the periphery of London's East End was a dried out forest the child frequented during daytime – sometimes even at night –, when he wasn't in search of food. He would walk deeper in the forest until he found a clearing, in its center a pond. Even though the trees were dead the boy found peace in the silence. Noone hurt him here, there was no pain, no suffering, just him. Alone...

The Innocence felt the loneliness eat away the child's heart. The more the child suffered, the more sentimentally attached it found itself. The abuse – that like it or not the Innocence's presence caused – made it more possessive and more protective over the child. It wasn't thinking of its Master as a partner anymore, that was too businesslike. It started to view him as its possession, its child, its other part. They were one. And it would make sure that it made up with love, even if the boy didn't remember.

There he was roaming in the fake forest. He was heading for his favorite spot by the pond. However, he stopped when he spotted an unfamiliar figure there, under the crown on a particularly big tree. He slowly approached the motionless figure. It looked like a strange statue, like a head and armless human body. Although the pair of wings sprouting from its back betrayed its non-human nature.

Driven by curiosity the boy approached the figure. Firstly he studied it at arms length, taling in its details. The Innocence tried not to fidget under the boy's glance. Even though this is not the first time they meeted like this it couldn't help its excitement. Besides the boy didn't remember anything after he woke up, so every night was like a fresh start. Only the sense of deja vu remained.

Hesintantly, the boy reached out to it and it slowly moved to nuffle itself in the child's hand. That desire was rejected when the boy let out a scared gasp and ran away. However as he noticed no footsteps followed his ones he stopped and hid behind a tree. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he peeked out from behind the tree... Only to find that the creature itself disappeared too!

Frowning lightly the boy stepped out of his hiding place as he continued to eye his tree. Sudden movement caught his eye, the creature peeked out from behind his tree! Gasping again the boy hid behind the tree for refuge again. After a few moments he peeked again, but the creature was gone. Though not for long, it peeked out again, but this time it hid before the boy would. Now the boy was utterly confused, could it be that the creature meant no harm?

Meanwhile the Innocence waited paitently for the boy to reapproach it. It's not the first time they've done this. At first it randomly appeared before the boy, who in fear ran away. Seeing that this tactic didn't work, it settled for another one. Thus it posed under the boy's favorite tree waiting for him to come and then pounce on the unsuspecting cutie. Another alternative was that it appeared behind the tree where the boy was hiding. The plan failed miserably, the child woke up screaming bloody murder and successfully wetted himself. That hurt the Innocence's pride a little, it wasn't that scary looking. Okay, maybe seeing a mummy-like head and armless body with wings wasn't promising.

It realised that it couldn't chase after the boy, since he woke up, waking the whole neighbourhood, thus receiving harsh berating. That didn't do. It had to achieve that the child came to it. So it made up this game of hide-and-seek, to show the boy that it didn't feel superior towards him.

And as planned the boy did follow it. The Innocence could barely contain the urge to jump at him, but he didn't want to scare him off – again. The child was finally in front of it warily eyeing. Slowly he reached out his hand again to touch the creature. Soft skin met the warm exterior of the Innocence. It let out a hum of delight. At an excuriatingly slow place – but it'll be worth it! It reminded itself – the Innocence stretched its long neck in the child's direction, not stopping until it nuzzled itself in the boy's neck. Its Accomodator tensed, but when nothing came, just warmth he eased up. Seeing that the child calmed comewhat down, it enshrouded the boy with its wings, giving him an awkward hug.

The child's mercury eyes widened and tears ran down on his hollow cheeks. The small form trembled in its embrace then reciprocated it squeezing his face in the creature's chest. The Innocence let the poor boy find his much-needed comfort. He was young, small and weak, he needed it.

With each tear the Innocence's determination grew. Yes, it would protect its child and comfort him, even though that's not part of the standard Innocence-Apostle relationship. That doesn't matter, there are no restrictions on that. It would be by his side forever.

Okay, so this is Allen's early childhood till he's five-ish. I know I'm really cruel to emotionally torture him like this, please don't kill me! R&R&F&F me please!


	3. Chapter 3

Symbiosis

Summary: Symbiosis: cohabitation of two entities, that is beneficial to both participants. Allen hated that his Innocence was referred to as parasite – he prefers to call their relationship symbiosis. After all power comes at a price. And that price is time. Events from Crown Clown's POV.

Warning: violence, swearing, grammatical mistakes. Allen-emotional-torture.

Pairings: none intended but can be interpreted as Crown ClownXAllen or EveryoneXAllen

Rating: T

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything. Characters and story belongs to Hoshino Katsura. I heard that she broke up with Jump SQ – because her chapter are too long – and now she's in search of a new editor. Let's hope that she'll find supporters and continue -man.

A/N: length of chapters are uneven, sorry about that, I hope it won't ruin the experience.

About the reviews, firstly I am really grateful for all of them, I'll respond to them imediatelly:

Kiki: Thank you for the support :) Yep, poor Allen's story is always sad, he probably has untreated trauma and depression. I think that's why he smiles all the time, to hide his very disturbing problems. The worst is that he can't even ask for help, not only his friends are wary of him ever since the 14th stuff, but they can't even relate. Maybe Kanda, since he killed someone he loved too (Alma) to stay alive, or Lavi, who changes persona every time. (Maybe even Krory as he too was called a monster. But I plan on dissecting this in another fic.)

Fruitloop-chan: I'm sorry that you lost appetite because of me :'( Sadly it's true that fear and ignorance gives birth to hatred, and sometimes we don't even want to understand what's going on. I hope that one day, such thing as deformity won't be an issue.

Guest: Why thank you, I hope you'll check in other times too :)

Snippertia: I'm glad you like it, I too think that there's not enough fics where Crown Clown is acting as a seperate being. My favorites are:** Transformed** and **Critical Point**. Oh and of course **Innocent love**. It's only a coincidence that I came across those fics, they're awesome. If the author labeled Allen's name on the previous two, I'm sure they'd have more follows and favorites. I hope you'll like them as much as I did :)

NVCiel: I'm glad you like it, I think that this is the same reason why it stayed with Allen – and called out to Apocryphos – even though he's turning into a Noah. I'm eager to see how will Allen settle the balance between Innocence and his inner Noah in the manga.

CloudCarnivore: I'll try updating regularly :)

Also I'm pleased to see that we have three times as many visitors than last time, thank you very much for reading me :)

Lastly, sorry for updating this late, but since there are renovational works – and I live in a block of flats (made of concrete to make sure its loud as hell) – I indulge in the pleasure of waking up to the noise of drills tearing the walls apart. And of course they won't stop 'til afternoon. I can't focus. I hope the quality of this chapter won't deteriorate from my lack of sleep.

X

Chapter 3: Runaway

X

"The Black Mamba strikes again!" the newspaperboy shouted to the gathering crowd. "7 people were killed in the incident!"

The Innocence's little Master was again in search of food when he heard a boy a few years older than him started advertising.

"7 people?" A passing woman gasped worried.

"I heard that it was only a few blocks away." another gossiped. "What if we are next?"

"Just what the heck are the police doing? Aren't they supposed to protect us?!"

In the past weeks mysterious deaths occurred in the neighbourhood. The victims were found sprawled over on the floor with pale face and blue lips, choking for unknown reason. They were all taken to hospital, but in a few days they inevitably died in unimaginable pain. It turned out that their blood became solid in their bloodvessels. The composition of the poison is unknown, how they got infected is a mistery, but experts likened it to a snake's venom.

And said killer always managed to slide out of the crime scene without any useful eidence, disappearing in the darkness. Thus the name "Black Mamba" was invented by the press – just like Jack the Ripper.

The Innocence was confident that it could nullify all kinds of poison's in it's Wielder body. Although it didn't want to expose its dear and damaged Master to such trauma, such as encountering a killer at this tender age.

The boy found a half-eaten sandwich which stinked a little, but he'd rather have an indigestion than starving to death. Satisfied with his small gain, the boy retreated via the alleys back in the dead forest.

* * *

A bottle crashed loudly to the wall. The boy cradled his throbbing head as he cowered on the floor. Above him his parents loomed, their hating gazes piercing him. The child whimpered in pain when a harsh kick was delivered in his stomach. "Admit it!" his father growled. "You stole it you little shit!"

The excuse of today's beating was a missing pocket watch. The boy's father probably already sold it, just forgot about it. And the mother would be damned to point put her husband's obious mistake, she'd rather sacrifice her own child to keep herself safe.

Tears streamed down on the boy's bruising cheeks, but that did not deter his parents. Finally, the father hoisted the boy up by his collar and threw him out of their tumbledown hut. "Get it back or don't come home at all!" he shouted than slammed the door in the boy's face.

The Innocence's host stood on his shaking legs and wiped off the tears. He had no choice but sleep outside again. Right now he couldn't go and sleep in the forest, it's too cold for that, he'd die from hypothermia. Rather he'd go in the small alley he discovered lately. It was a small space between the bakery and the green grocer. The chimney of the bakery's oven was built there, hopefully it could provide some heat.

Even though it was only around 11 pm the streets were deserted. Anyone who could retreated in the warmth of their home. Shops were long closed, the only ones on the street were drunks and the homeless.

The boy took the next corner and hid in the shadows. If noone saw him, noone would hurt him. He may be lucky for once and steal some bread in the morning. He sat next to the chimney, back pressed to the wall as he curled up in a ball. He was about to nod off when a sudden shrill scream jolted him awake. He snapped his head at the end of the alley.

Against the Innocence's protest he carefully approached the corner and pressed his body up against the wall. Slowly and carefully he peeked out to have a look at what happened.

His eyes widened at the sight and the Innocence felt as if it was breathless. A strange snake-like monster was curled up around the now choking victim. Through it's Accomodator's eyes it saw the distinctive pentagram on the side of the beast's face. _Akuma. Level 2. Shit. _The boy was nowhere near ready to face an enemy.

_Run. RUN!_

Thankfully comprehending the desperate message the boy decided to retreat as his survival instincts told him so.

Good. If they remained silent the Akuma will leave, or some Exorcist will come and defeat it. It didn't like the idea of letting those people die, but if its Wielder died then another ray of hope for humanity would diminish. And it doubted that another human would be able to revive it. Not that it would accept any other person to use it.

"My, my what do we have here?" an ominous voice asked. The child's breath was taken when an iron tail curled around him and hoisted him up, his small feet dangling in the air. The Innocence cursed their luck. They have been found.

"What are you doing here puny little brat?" the creature mocked. "Shouldn't you be at home?" Yea, the Innocence would like to know the answer for that question too. "'Tis a pity for you. If you didn't come here I'd let you live some more, so that I could kill you right before your parent's eyes" 'Tis a pity, the Innocence agreed, since most likely those inferior humans would't bat an eye. They'd either rejoyce the boy's death, or use it to their advantage to flee or worse, join the forces of the Earl. It already knew that they didn't hesitate to use any methods. They even attempted to sell the boy to a brothel, but they said no customer would want him. But back to topic, it didn't have time to forsake those fools, it had to act so that its lovely Host would survive. He was already choking pretty bad. "Well it's not like it matters, since you'll die here and now."

Quickly it had to activate, it had to protect the little Master. But the child couldn't synchronize, he had no energy at all. If it activated now when the boy was starved to half-death he'd definitely die. What should it do?! The beast opened its maw ready to attack! Damn. There was no helping it. It must be activated!

Just as the Innocence made up its mind arrows tore through the Level 2's body. The Akuma in its surprise let go of its victim, accidentally grazing the boy's cheek in the process. The Innocence recognised the familiar presence of a sibling.

Not much later a black-clad man arrived. He stole a glance at the boy on the ground and cursed. "Damn, the kid's done for." he muttered then ran off acting as a bait. Nedless to say the excited Akuma followed him, completely forgetting about the child. The boy didn't understand what the man meant first, but then he saw black pentagrams appear on his skin. The pentagrams expanded over his skin, until his skin turned completely black.

The Innocence was quick to act. The cross lit up, emitting a bright green glow that seemed to flow in the child, making the bloodvessels visible to the naked eye. Slowly the poison was sucked inside the Innocence, making the boy's skin pale again.

The boy wanted to stand up, but collapsed to the ground. Unbeknownst to him, the Innocence swapped a lot of energy to heal him.

"Impossible...An Accomodator?" the child snapped his head up only to see the man that was trapped in the monster's clutches. Because of the fight the Akuma and Exorcist pulled the lights went out so it couldn't see the features of the man.

The Innocence tensed up, something was seriously wrong with this man. Even though he was attacked by the Akuma, he showed no sign of being poisoned. Also, it couldn't feel the presence of Innocence in him. But there was something, a very faint, familiar scent.

_Don't tell me..._It thought horrified as it stimulated its Host's fear center. They had to get away from this guy NOW.

He was approaching them. The boy tried to stand up but he collapsed again.

He panicked when he spotted a glinting blade in the man's hand. He tried to crawl away, but the man crouched down and grabbed him by his leg. With one swift move he yanked the child back, so he was facing him and rose the knife as he spoke. To the Innocence's terror, it transformed into a familiar black broadsword. The sword of the Millenium Earl. "I'm sorry kid." the man said, but didn't sound apologetic at all. "But I must carry out my Master's wishes. You have something at you he needs. You were just unlucky to meet me. No hard feelings 'kay?" The boy and Innocence screamed when the broadsword tore trough the child's small chest. The man was quick to cover the boy's mouth with his hand.

Blackish purple light erupted and invaded the body of the trashing child. _No! NO! _The Innocence tried to repel the invading Dark Matter, but it was too fast. It reached the boy's very core, tearing his molecules apart then rearranging them, while some kind of data got ingraved in the boy's brain.

As soon as the assault started it ended. The black broadsword returned to its dagger form and fell to the ground along with the man who wielded it. The boy panted hard as he scrambled out of arm's reach. However, when he spotted that the man was unmoving he stopped. Then something unexpected happened. Pentagrams appeared on his skin. It seems that he was hit by the Dark Matter too and now he will perish.

_Good. If he aids the destruction of mankind he deserves no mercy. _On top of that it wasn't going to forgive what he did with its Accomodator. Whatever he did.

But it seemed that the boy had different ideas. Seeing the man lying face down – even if he was attacked by him – he approached the man, putting his hand on him. "Err, he-hello?" he asked uncertainly as he tried to shake the unresponsive man awake. He didn't know that it was futile. "M-Mr. Human? A-are you alright?"

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!"

The boy snapped his head back to see a man in sleepwear and a petrol lamp. Behind him was a woman, probably his wife and a girl around its Accomodator's age.

"I-" the boy tried to explain himself, but flinched when his attacker crumbled under his small hand. The specators let out a gasp of fear. "He killed him! Mary, take Liza in the house! Quickly! Call the police!"

"What's this noise out there?!" another irritated voice asked. Lights flared up in the neighbours' window as they groggily but curiously glanced outside.

"He killed him!" the man repeated as he pointed at the boy. "I saw it! He put his hand on him, then his skin became black and eventually he crumbled right before my eyes!"

"That little freak?"

"What just like that?"

"What? That little monster possesses such force?"

"Will he kill us too?"

"A demon! It must be it!"

The more these hateful remarks accumulated, the more the tension grew in the crowd the more the child felt himself on edge. Yes, ever since he's been born he's been balancing on a hairstrand, over a bottomless pit of fear and despair. Since he posed no actual threat the citizens tolerated – ignored – him. They didn't want to end up in hell for killing something... something. However, to the Innocence's worst predictions, they seemed to have fund the perfect excuse to get rid of the child.

Sensing the dread of the other entity inside him, the boy – forgetting his tiredness, hunger and near-death experience – sprung to his feet and ran as fast as his small feet brought him.

"It escapes! Don't let it get away!" someone in the mop screamed as he ran after the boy, the others following him. As the Innocence's Host navigated to the small forest, the crowd swelled. They lit torches and grabbed scythes, hoes, pickaxes and prongs to "defend themselves".

The young Apostle passed the dead trees and the lake, the only comfort he had in his forsaken childhood, determined to escape this nightmare. However, he had to stop, the land ended and under him the river of Thames blocked his path. The boy frantically panted as he looked around for a place to run to or a place to hide to. Unfortunately, his tormentors were quick to catch up.

"Surround it! Don't let it flee!"

"Finally we can put an end to this!"

"At last the this curse maybe lifted!"

The pursuers were closing in on him, forcing him to retreat backwards on the small land. The ground was soft from the lot rain, so it easily slipped under the child's small weight. Feeling dread fill his senses as he fell, he quickly shot his hand out and grabbed the root of a dead tree. The water was running wildly under him as he dangled mid-air.

The boy looked back up to see his father looking down on him. He reached his small hand out to him, in hopes of finally being saved from this hell. Istead he had a gun pointed at him. A lump formed in the child's throat. For the first time ever since he was born his father smiled.

Gunshot rang through the dead forest and a small bleeding body got swallowed by the waves.

* * *

I know I'm worse than Stephen Spielberg hunting dinosaurs, dragons, unicorns and Bambi's Mother, or Simba's Father. Please don't kill me. R&R&F&F. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Symbiosis

Summary: Symbiosis: cohabitation of two entities, that is beneficial to both participants. Allen hated that his Innocence was referred to as parasite – he prefers to call their relationship symbiosis. After all power comes at a price. And that price is time. Events from Crown Clown's POV.

Warning: violence, swearing, grammatical mistakes. Allen-emotional-torture.

Pairings: none intended but can be interpreted as Crown ClownXAllen or EveryoneXAllen

Rating: T

Disclaimer: do not own anything.

A/N: length of chapters are uneven, sorry about that, I hope it won't ruin the experience.

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews :)

Fruitloop-chan: yea, a cliffhanger cliffhanger... I'm awful... Well, originally that man is not meant to be Neah, but a servant of his. You know Neah Walker's original name was Neah Campbell, a Lord or an Earl, I suppose – since they had a huge mansion. And that mark, that sits in the Ark's music lyrics, is the family crest. It was on Mana's cuffs too, that's how Allen found out that Mana had to do something with the Ark and the Noah.

Guest: yep those guys are loons. But did I accidentally call them villagers instead of townspeople? Sorry for the mistake... Those guys live in East End, the gutter of London... That's why the forest is dead too, it's heavily polluted.

Snipperita: I'm glad you liked them. One last with similar concept I know of is "I am Walker!". That's a little semi-AU though.

Kiki: Sorry to disappoint you but that guy was not Nea. You know Cross said he died 35 years ago and he's been searching for the host for 30. So I think there was someone before Nea, who preserved the memories, and when he found the perfect host – a human being wielding an Innocence, so that this time he could surely kill the Earl. As for the pairings, I like those too, but not in some stories it feels so forced. I like friendship fics, the best I read so far was **The clown in your dreams**. Characters are perfectly captured, feelings are displayed, it's funny and dramatic at the same time. It was the first time I cried reading a fic.

Kanrei: Good phylosophical question. Thank you for the compliment :)

Also, sorry for my tardiness, my uni is 150 km (~93,2 miles) away. I had to move to an apartment nearby and right now I'm in search of a roommate to cut expenses somewhat, so things are pretty hectic here. I hope by September things'll go smoother. Until then here's chapter 4 for you.

Chapter 4 – Sinking in despair, drowning in hate

The filthy water of the Thames flowed with great speed. After many days and nights of heavy downpours the river overflowed its course and washed away dirt, branches, bushes and even uprooted some trees. Because of the mud (and the inustrial wastes) the water was coloured to an ugly shade of grime-brown.

Suddenly a small head broke through the uneven surface of the water. He sputtered and gasped, taking in as much oxigen as he could, meanwhile he reached out to grab onto an uprooted tree. The water was tossing and turning him, but he always fought his way back to the surface. Something inside him was thumping through his veins, screaming at him to not give up.

Eventually the boy was thrown over the railing of the dam thanks to the unusually great flood. The boy pushed himself on his knees and coughed out the water he accidentally sucked in his lungs. After somewhat composing himself the boy straightened up. It seems he was still in London's East End, but in a more populated area.

He had no idea what time it was, his inner clock was messep up from today's events. The moon was already high and the streets were empty, so he assumed a rough 2-3 am.

The boy raised his right hand over his left shoulder. Fortunatelly, the bullet only grazed his left shoulder. His father was drunk so his aim was off. The shot and the following pain startled him, that's why he let go. He was lucky that it pierced his already malfunctioning left arm, if he had shot his right, he wouldn't have been able to survive. By now only a dull pain remained. Unbeknownst to the boy, his Innocence was blocking the signs of pain, and with its undevelopped feathers it woved a pin in the boy's skin, so he wouldn't bleed out.

But what now? He had nowhere to go. He was alone, abandoned and so horribly lonely. He lowered his head to hide his tears. Was he such a bad child that his parents didn't want him? He knew that for some reason they were angry at him, but going as far as killing him? Did he do something bad to incur their wrath? Is that why they neglected, then abandoned him? Is that why they turned their backs on him? Is that why they attacked him? Is that why they abused him? Is that why they tried to kill him? Their own flesh and blood? All because of his strange arm?

Silent tears streamed down on his bruised cheeks. He has long ago learned to keep his sorrow to himself, wallowing seemed to attract more trouble in the form of beatings. Crying was a weakness, if he didn't hide it he would be taken advantage of.

Inside of the young Accomodator, the Innocence desperately tried to soothe its little Master. It wasn't overly persistent, just made sure to make its presence obvious: it radiated warmth from the back of the boy's mind. Unfortunately it did nothing to mend the child's broken heart.

It was infuriated. First being branded as a demon, then being neglected – not to mention abused – and now banishing a child from his so-called home. He was seen as a burden, a curse, just an obsticle that they needed to be rid of... Hunted by bloodlust-driven lowlives as if he was some kind of animal. It was utterly unacceptable. It wished it could activate or snap at them to prove the presence of the Holy Spirit in its young Apostle, but it knew – and feared – that it would only make things worse. These morons would accuse him of witchcraft and would torture-kill the boy.

Over anything, it hated the fact that such a young boy had already faced the fear of death.

The sun rose over the horizon, illuminating a small and wet figure at the river bank. His unkept auburn hair hid his eyes. His tears already dried when he glanced at the sunrise with a sober, grim expression. How many times will he see the sun rise?

He felt so pathetic. Worrying over his life, when he had nothing to live for... Maybe he should just give up... Just disappear... Leave the cruel world behind.

He turned back to the river, watching the even wilder waves. A small fist tightened over the cold railing. If those waves swallowed him, he'd never resurface again.

At this thought a small twingle of electricity shot in his left arm, making it twitch lightly. The boy turned his surprised eyes at his left hand. With the help of his right hand he raised the limp limb to his face. Thin fingers danced over the rough surface of the red skin and the sensitive area where that black cross was burned into.

He wanted to know why. What was this? Why was it him who beared it? Why was HE of all people chosen?

He bit his lips harshly and squeezed the skin. It made him see sparks. Those brilliant silver orbs that displayed pain, sadness and loneliness dulled. As if the steams of emotions were abruptly forced behind a massive dam of those hurtful feelings and steadily growing anger. He began to hate, thinking that the burning anger may evaporate this choking sorrow.

The Innocence felt the hate directed at it, but it didn't mind. It had its part in derailing the child's fate. Although the pain it put its Wielder through made him guilty, it couldn't back out now. The boy's sacrifice would be meaningless and the force of the Heart would decrease again – not to mention that it would return to dust again. Even though the boy hated it, even though it felt such pain that puts its destruction by a Noah to shame – it wondered if humans referred to this feeling as a heartbreak? – … As long as he hated he had a reason to live. If he has a reason to live, he'll undoubtly survive and banish that horrible thought of suicide to the darkest depth of his mind... On his way his reason can be changed. One day, when the child would be old enough to understand his – no their – mission, it could finally convey everything to him.

That's right. He cannot be held back. There's so much to do. There's no time to cry, there's no time to feel. There's no time to love.

Now, that the last bits of protection was gone, he was completely open and vulnerable to the world's threats. It was only a matter of time before he's caught. The only way to escape is to grow up and get strong, he had no time to waste, if he dawdles he'll be found and get killed.

So what if those two were gone? It's not as if he'd miss those useless guys. Up until now he basically lived independently by himself, he wouldn't miss them. Now it's official. If they didn't need him, then he wouldn't need them. He'll run and hide – too weak to fight – till time was up and the tables were turned. Yes, there would be a time when HE was the stronger and THEY were the weaker, ever shoved in fear.

With new determination to continue his existence, the boy disappeared into an alley to start the his new life in another hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Symbiosis

Ok, first of all, I'd like to apologize for disappearing of the radar for the past weeks, I just returned from my family vacation and now I'm in the middle of moving back to the city where my uni is (I moved home for the summer). Oh yea and apart from a futon I have no furniture at all, so I'm writing lying on my stomach and typing – which is pretty uncomfortable by the way, but everything for you guys. I hope you'll still like this chapter too.

Summary: Symbiosis: cohabitation of two entities, that is beneficial to both participants. Allen hated that his Innocence was referred to as parasite – he prefers to call their relationship symbiosis. After all power comes at a price. And that price is time. Events from Crown Clown's POV.

Warning: violence, swearing, grammatical mistakes.

Pairings: none intended but can be interpreted as Crown ClownXAllen or EveryoneXAllen.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: do not own anything.

A/N.: length of chapters are uneven, sorry about that, I hope it won't ruin the experience.

Thor94: No, this is not a DarkAllen fic, this will eventually follow the original story line, sorry if I got your hopes up, but I do plan to write one, that's Dark!Allen, more than one actually. One of them will have Dark!CrownClown. ;) I don't know yet if the two of them will meet.

Kanrei: Yup, lil' Allen, just like Kanda, is in search of answers. He won't die 'til he finds them.

Kiki: I'm actually very glad to have such an eager reviewer, your comments always make my day :) Do keep this habit of yours :D I'm too confused about that stuff with Allen, how did he become young again? Is this some kind of timetravel thingy or somehow the time after he turned 7 disappeared? Could that be the answer, that Allen is the Destroyer of Time? Regretfully we'll still have to wait for update :'( I was told that for some reason – I think because her chapters were too long – she got in a fight then broke up with JumpSQ. Right now she's in search of a new publisher and in the middle of recruiting a team to help her(those are usually granted by the publisher, but she wants her own so this won't happen again.). To be honest I haven't thought about a reunion with his parents. I don't think that'll happen, sorry :(

Chapter 5: Empty, busy streets

Throbbing pain pierced the boy's skull as he groggily woke up. He raised his hand up to nurse the pained area, only to find his hair sticky. He didn't need to look at it to know it was blood. Slowly, to do not get a dizzy fit, he raised himself on all fours. He blinked, clearing his vision, to take in his environments. Firstly he felt a cold weight on his ankle. He glanced at it to confirm that it was a cuff attached to a chain. Next he noticed that he was sitting on cold stone, and that he was enclosed by bars. A cage.

When his vision returned to somewhat normal he slowly looked around. It seemed he was in some kind of basement, since he saw no windows, and the only entrance/exit was a massive iron gate. The whole place was illuminated by candles. There were other humans, children in there. Some was crying, others simply looked utterly defeated; some of them were already dead.

He bit his lip in fear and disgust and cursed his luck. This was a den of humantraffick. Correction, childtraffic.

How did he end up here? The last thing he remembered was fighting a straydog for a piece of meat then the dog suddenly retreated. He found it highly degrading to fight an animal, but food such as meat was very rare to find. Living alone with no income or constant shelter meant that he didn't have the luxury to _choose _what to eat, he devoured simply everything ebidle he found.

He had believed that it was his victory, but a piercing pain proved that this was not true. Fuck, when he was about to actually eat after days of hunger. How was he supposed to survive not to mention escape from here?

Suddenly the iron doubledoors creaked open and two man came in. One of them carried a huge saucepan with a ladle sticking out of it, the other simply held a metal horn.

"Evening sniveling brats." the one with the horn sneered at the whimpering children. "Fro' now on we are ya masters. Ya shut the fuck up 'n' do what we're tellin' you. Ya'll noone, ya'll nothing, ya'll jus' possession. Ain't noone searches for ya neither gives a rats ass if ya die. Da rules 'r simple. If ya don' get sold for slave ya'll be whores. If ain't anyone wanna fuck ya in a week, then we'll dispose o' ya. Pray whateva god ya b'lieve in to avoid dat." He stepped next to the cage where a child cowered. He opened the cage and yanked the poor girl out of the cage, who was paralysed from fear. He roughly shoved the piece of mestal in her mouth, while the other poured a spoonful of food(?), making her almost choke. "Don't dare ya spill it ya damn bitch! Now da next one!"

The boy knew better than to mouth back when his captor forcefed him. He was smaller and weaker than the man, and while he might be faster he wouldn't get far with that damn chain confining him. Though it was ironic and quite annoying that he had better living conditions captured.

He had to think of a way to get away, since it was quite unlikely that anyone would want him with his freakish arm. A few times he tried to tag along with other homeless orphans like him, but he was always refused. He learned quickly that his arm attrackted the abuse so he always wrapped it up with rags he found.

After finishing the feeding of the children the two man retreated, the metal doors creaked closed as they left. The nameless Apostle waited for a while seeing if they returned. A good ten or fifteen minutes later his mercury orbs inspected the room more carefully. There had to be a way out other than the door – it was probably guarded. Even if there were none of them here – they probably assumed that the cage was impossible to escape – there might be on the outside. Better look for an alternative way.

Though the walls were cracked the stone wall was massive, he saw no loose piece. _Maybe if he could take a closer look... _But he had no time for that, he couldn't dig himself out in one week. But he had to find a way, since he was 100 percent sure that noone would buy him for any reasons.

Something snapped above him and he followed the sound. He scooted closer to the bars and looked at the ceiling from where the sound came from. There was a huge chandelier hanging above them, unlike the candelabra on the floor it seemed to be functioning by electricity. A bulb must have snapped. Electricity had to be let in via a hole so maybe...

The metal doors flied open again to reveal the two previous captors, who now seemed to carry a cage that was fixed on a small car or carriage or whatever it was, it didn't matter to him. "K ya little shits we're goin' to the market where hopefully we can make some money out o' ya."

He pointed a gun he pulled out of his pants, pointing at the kids as a warning, while the other opened the doors – and undid the cuffs – so they could move the children.

The boy obediently followed the orders but from the corner of his eyes he carefully watched the two. He had to find out their weaknesses, so he could steal the key or a piece of wire to pick the lock, then hopefully make a run for it.

XXX

The young Accomodator didn't see a thing from the blanket that hid the cage – and inside that him – from public eye, but he knew that they were somewhere in the outskirts of London, he recognized the stink. He also knew that it was evening, since the air was gradually getting chillier.

He heard some unfamiliar voices, probably customers', but none of them actually peeked in his cage. He also noticed that he was the only one in a cage alone – his captors probably thought he might infect the others with a disease that made him like that. But maybe that's better, he didn't want to watch the others' pathetic faces.

Suddenly he heard voices very close on his left.

"Imma tellin' you he's a though little brat. He fought with a dog twice 'is size 'n' then I practically had to smash mai bottle on 'is head b'fore 'e passed out."

The other hmped. "Very well, let's take a look at him."

The blanket was carefully lifted to reveal a serious looking stuffy man next to his grinning captor. Unlike the captor, whose clothes were torn here and there the clothes were somewhat well-kept. The man eyed him up and down, in the end his eyes glued to the boy's covered left hand. ""Why is he bandaged? I won't buy damaged products." _Go shove your products and your ugly clothes along with your fucking irritating voice up in your arse you motherfucking %* #+! _

"'e ain't got no problem." the man assured as he roughly grabbed the Apostle's left and yanked off the bandages to reveal the Cross ebbed in his skin. The customer looked mildly disgusted but didn't push the matter. "He will do, with that arm of his he'll be perfect for a freak show."

Innocence and Host felt disgusted alike but kept silent. This man would save the Accomodator from the hassle of escaping the clutches of humsntraffic and that's all that mattered.

Once he was free, he followed his new owner. He looked around to see armed man following him with their eyes. _If he made a run for it like he originally wanted he'd be surely dead. _He swallowed the bile back when he saw a girl not much older than him lying on the ground with her skull smashed. She's been dead for a while since flies were busy around her. _Must be rotting already, _he thought; in the outskirts a mutilated corpse of a child wasn't rarity. Apparently he wasn't the only one trying. His mouth felt bittersweet from the thought that his despised deformity,the freakish arm as everyone referred to it, that ruined his life actually saved him.

The Innocence buried inside him felt the boy's anger and hate directed towards it. But who could blame him? It did have its part in its beloved misery. _I know that you hate me, but I won't leave you. I won't let go of you. I know that I caused you much pain – too much for someone so young. I know that I made your life hell, but I promise that I'll lead your way out of there. I'll teach you how to summon me, how to use me. I will never ever leave you. I'll stay by your side and protect you until the very end._


	6. Chapter 6

Symbiosis

So after gods know how long I disappeared the sleep-deprived me decided to launch a new chapter for my lovely readers.

Summary: Symbiosis: cohabitation of two entities, that is beneficial to both participants. Allen hated that his Innocence was referred to as parasite – he prefers to call their relationship symbiosis. After all power comes at a price. And that price is time. Events from Crown Clown's POV.

Warning: violence, swearing, grammatical mistakes.

Pairings: none intended but can be interpreted as Crown ClownXAllen or EveryoneXAllen.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: do not own anything.

A/N.: length of chapters are uneven, sorry about that, I hope it won't ruin the experience.

Responses to the lovely reviews:

OneDayPineapple: Well in the sense that right now Allen is resentful towards humans in general you can interpret it as a DarkAllen moment, however, the meeting with Mana and a mistake Allen made – or will make – led to his change of attitude.

Thor94: I think that when Cross mentioned "The Mask of Mana" he meant exactly this. Allen feels terrible after reviving, then destroying Mana. He can't forgive himself for this mistake, that's why to ease his guilt he tries to save people.

Yaissa-chan: From your words I interpreted: 'This is beautiful, get it updated soon, I'd like to read more, and sorry, my English is lousy'. Don't worry about your English, as long as you understand what I write I think it's okay. Thank you for your support.

Kiki:Yea, I ended up like that too, just the time I got addicted it stopped :/.

Ok I'm sure I confused a lot of you, the past I made up until now was what I thought might have happened to Allen. In the -man: Reverse series, third volume: Lost Fragments of Snow, some of Allen's past is revealed, to be accurate the time he met Mana. I don't know if it's a big spoiler alert, but it was mentioned that Allen was bought by the Ringmaster. This chapter will prepare the meeting of Mana and Red.

Chapter 6

Thunderous applause broke the silence. The performers bowed one last time to the audience and retreated from the dazzling spotlight behind the thick red curtains. They chattered cheerfully among each other, today was succesfull as well. They didn't bother looking in the dark corner. Noone looked _him _in the eye.

At that cold part a boy was sitting on the freezing floor, strongly concentrating on polishing the tools the performers used. As if he was trying to rub off the frustration of himself – those guys really pissed him off. He was young and alone, he didn't even have a proper name, he was only referred to as 'Red'. God, how he despised it – the name and the associated crimson colour as well. It was the colour of death and agony, the dull and piercing, both physical and emotional pain he keeps experiencing because of his wrinkled – _useless – _ red arm.

He clamped the red rings between his legs, and continued to scrub them with his right hand, while supporting it with the left. He's in a hurry, he still has to wash the knives and sheets – a person doing odd jobs can never rest, especially if he's practically a slave.

The most humiliating past is that he doesn't even needs chains to stay here, he's got nowhere else to go. He tried running away in the first weeks, but he was found every time and beaten up as punishment. With the last one they went overboard – he still shudders when he looks at the scar stretching on his thigh.

Though this time his body was shaking for another reason, it was unusually cold in London(yea, they were back again in this wretched hellhole), the thin fabric of the tent didn't help much either. In order to gain some warmth, he exhailed his breath on his frozen hands. He, then, moved his small hands to his shoulders to rub some life in them – unfortunately his oversized clothes did little to keep him warm. But there was something inside him, some alien feeling that made his body burn up, as if fire was circulating in his veins. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but the fact that this made him stand out from "normal" frightened him.

"You're still the same, so frustrated and hot tempered!" Red raised his head to glance at the familiar face without stopping his work. It was Cosimo, a clown of the circus. He didn't see his facial from the heavy make-up, but he did recognize the malicious glint in his eyes. "Every time I see your face I lose motivation." Red's throat constructed. This happened often, it reminded him of – _No! Don't think of them! They betrayed me, get over it!_ He knew what was coming, but he refused to show weakness to this bastard.

Cosimo kicked him in the stomach, making the small flung back easily. "You and your disgusting arm!" he spat, continuing the assault on the child. "Not only it's filthy it's not moving eh? How can such a useless fellow like you manage to stay here?!" Red balled his small hands in a fist. Burning cold wrath swelled in his chest. Like hell his will would be broken this easily, after all that he had to endure. The only ones who have the right to take his life-

Unable to contain his hatred his eyes fill up with hatred. Upon noticing it Cosimo's smirk faltered. "What's up with you and that arrogant look?" Cosimo changed the angle and aimed for the boy's chest, making him gasp from pain. It's been always like that, attacking places where the damage is not visible. "What are you saying, huh? You piece of trash?!" Red grit his teeth in pain. He mustn't scream. He mustn't cry. He mustn't beg for mercy neither for forgiveness. For who? For the cruel world that abandoned him? Noone would come anyway. This is the only way of rebelling.

He knew the reason for today's beating, it was bacause of the new clown that arrived. The rookie was much more talented, he quickly stole away his popularity. For one who always wanted to be the best this was hard to swallow. Red could only feel contepmt for the man who kept trying to break him.

After a kick in the face he hit his head as he was flunged back, crashing in the props.

"What is this noise!" the Ringmaster's booming voice kept Red from passing out. "Cosimo did something happen?"

"That bastard was lazing around. For the future of the circus I needed to teach him a lesson!" he said proudly to the ringmaster, as if he was flattering him. Red wanted to oppose but even breathing hurt like hell, he probably had his ribs cracked if not broken. Not that it mattered, the ringleader never listened to him anyway. His owner turned his cold eyes at him.

"Seriously, not only you make no money at all, you slack off. Forget about dinner tonight." he hissed as he hauled the boy up. "Who was the one who took you in with no memories and ugly look?"

No memories... Yes, he lied that... He whished it to be true... he really did. Although it wasn't a complete lie. He didn't remember much, only fragments, he was too young to remember correctly. He couldn't even recall the face of his own parents. But he did remember that he was sad and lonely. He remembered the pain of hunger burning his shrinked stomach, the humiliating beatings, the feeling of being unwanted. Also a burning anger that just wouldn't subside, instead it kept expanding.

He couldn't put a finger on it why but he sometimes recalled a dead forest and a statue of an angel's torso. Somehow thinking on that calmed him and cleared his mind. Also dulled the burning.

Though this time his cheek burned from another reason. He didn't bother holding his abused cheek where the ringmaster slapped him. Yea right, he was being humiliated _again._

"Who was it that gave you a place to live and job hm?" He knew that if he didn't answer he would he thrown out at best. Worst case scenario was being sent back to human traffic or get killed.

"...It was you."

"Who was the one who refused to go on the stage to perform and insisted on doing odd jobs hmm?"

"...Me."

The rigmaster nodded in satisfaction. "Don't forget that, I spent a lot of money on you. You should at least earn the money back I have spent on you! No more slacking!" he ordered and left with a humming Cosimo in tow. Other onlookers were quick to leave too, they didn't want to get involved. Red was left alone again.

After an unknown amount of time the abdominal pains lessened to bearable, he could shakily get up without collapsing. Noone cared for him, but it was alright, he didn't need anyone, didn't whish to care for anyone. Unbeknownst to him there was someone who did care for him, diligently working on repairing the broken muscles, tendons and cracks on bones. This was the least, really.

Red put the red rings back where they belonged, then left the tent. The outside was a calming colour of silver due to the drifting snow. His small feet sunk in the snow as he ventured. In a few minutes the cold air chilled him to the bone, but he didn't stop. He hated this place and wanted to leave, but he had nowhere to go. He whished to be free, but also whished for a place to belong.

He remembered trying to fit in, trying to make friends, but in the minute they saw his arm he was exiled again. The constant rejection felt like knives being stabbed in his heart.

Red jumped back when he felt something nudge his ugly left hand. It was a dog with clown ring around its neck – meaning it was one of the circus troop member's –, holding a ball in its maw. There was a mischievous glint in its eyes as it wagged its tail. Red finally realised what the dog wanted. He wanted to play. Well, it's not like he had anything to lose.

He reached his right hand out to the dog, who let go of the wall, so it fell in Red's hand. Red swung his arm back and threw the ball as hard as he could. The dog's eyes lit up and without hesitation it rushed after the ball. Red's eyes widened in wander as the dog caught the ball midair. The dog happily skipped in front of him, tail wagging in earnest, and placed the ball at the boy's feet.

Something inside him shifts, the gawking hunger dulled, he realized that despite the freezing cold his chest felt warm. As if the whishes and desires he locked away behind thick walls of anger and hatred melted somewhat. It felt good; he felt _alive._

He grasped onto the feeling and continued to throw the ball away every time the dog vrought it back. First he found himself smiling, then laughing joyously. He never felt this way before. Long forgotten feelings bubbled up as he continued to play with the canine. Was this the feeling humans called happiness?

The entity residing inside him rejoyced the growing feelings. Finally its lonely, so very lonely and pained host found a sparkle of happiness in the form of a new troup member. Its child was lively. Yes, it found itself referring to the boy as its own, since it was the one who stayed by his side, even before the beginning. There was no denying it, it grew really attached to the boy, even though they never really cooperated, and the communication was one-sided, not to mention very few of the messages reached Red. Though Red's last statement left it in distress. Red classified himself apart from humans?

When the playful urge of the dog was sated it jogged to Red and started nundging him lightly. Unable to contain his giddyness, Red reached out and stroked the head of the pet, without realising what he was doing. The dog let out very pleased sounds. Encoured by them, Red unconsciously reached out with his left, not even noticing that there wasn't any resistance. When the familiar burnt red flesh and green cross embbed to it came in his vision he fearfully snatched his hands back, right one tightening around the disfigured. The fear he learned to feel upon seeing that hand rushed through him without mercy.

The dog feeling the boy's distress approched him. Fearing that the creature might bite him he took a step back, as he did so he tripped on a rock hidden under the snow and fell on his butt. The dog started whining and wagged its tail slowly, as if saying, I won't hurt you. It scooted closer and Red closed his eyes preparing himself from the pain. He could only hope that this dog won't hurt him enough to pass out, he'd surely die lying in the snow.

Instead of sharp canines sinking in his flesh, he felt something wet and warm garze his abused cheek. The boy gasped, taken aback by the odd comforting. Seeing that the creature didn't plan on attacking him, Red stood back on his shaky legs.

"You're a strange one." he commented as he swept the snow off his clothes before it melted. Pneumonia was not something he looked forward to.

He was brushing the snow off his left shoulder when the dog padded to his left. Instantly he froze, dreading the dog's reaction.

The shaky breath he didn't know he held left his lugs at the display. The clown dog licked his ugly, deformed red hand. Red was so surprised he didn't react when the clown dog nuzzled its head to the rough texture of his skin. A choked sob treathened to leave his lips. Although this time not from pain or despair, but pure relief. This canine didn't hurt him, even though it saw his abomination, it accepted him without hesitation. Tears pickled the corner of his eyes, he couldn't believe it, didn't dare to believe that someone overlooked his shame.

The dog continued whining, thinking that it worsened the situation. Red gave a friendly pat on its head with a small smile – god, he haven't smiled in years. Except maybe that one time when Cosimo dropped the props on his own legs. Of course he was beaten to half-death for laughing out loud, but it was totally worth it. Though this was different, this was genuine. "I'm alright. Thanks."

Sensing that the boy cheered somewhat up the clown dog continued to wag its tail in earnest. It once again picked up the forgotten ball and placed it in Red's hands and rested its nose close, staring at red with its big brown eyes. Even though no words were spoken and heck, they weren't even the same species, Red understood the message.

"Same time tomorrow, right here." he whispered, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Goodnight." he said then the two parted.

Red reentered the main tent to scrub the ball clean; Cosimo would surely complain if there was even a speck of dirt on it. Being in the horrible moodhe was in lately, another harsh beating would surely end him. He pushed that thought back to the deep recesses of his mind. He didn't want to think about that bastard, he'd rather concentrate on the dog, who made him forget the hunger and pain.

He let out a yawn as he put the ball back to its place. A small smile crossed his face. For the first time in a long while he couldn't wait for the next day.

Aaaaaand cut! I know I'm evil, but this chapter was longer than usual. So please continue the beloved habit of R&R&F&F! I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

EEEEHHH? Only three reviews? You guys don't love me anymore? Or did the quality drop this much? T^T And for those who did:

yaissa-chan: With the help of Uncle Google I managed to understand what you wrote – sorry I don't speak Spanish, I learned French as a second language, and Chinese as third. Don't worry about Allen, now he'll finally meet Mana. :)

Kanrei: yep, Hoshino just loves to torture her characters and drive them into insanity. I personally think that our Allen darling is not 100% :'(

thor94: I'm sorry, I don't understand completely what you're trying to say, not only English is not my mother tongue, I'm an idiot too. Allen knowing that his arm is a weapon? (I think this is what you wanted to ask). Maybe you meant chappie 4, when he felt the incomplete Crowned Clown tingle him? Feeling it as a separate being? Well, while he knows that the cross in him is inhuman, he doesn't know yet what it means :)

Though thanks for the question, now flipping through the old chappies I realise that I unconsciously slipped into Red's POV, sorry about that, I'll try to direct it back to Crowned Clown :) This chapter is actually the mix of the two.

Is this a sign that I should carry on and write something original? But I love Semi-AUs :'(. Maybe I should start another story besides this one?

Or maybe because it rather Allen POV than Crowned Clown POV?

Either way I hope this chapter will satisfy you. This one will be pretty long.

Summary: Symbiosis: cohabitation of two entities, that is beneficial to both participants. Allen hated that his Innocence was referred to as parasite – he prefers to call their relationship symbiosis. After all power comes at a price. And that price is time. Events from Crown Clown's POV.

Warning: violence, swearing, grammatical mistakes.

Pairings: none intended but can be interpreted as Crown ClownXAllen or EveryoneXAllen. Though that's still far away.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: do not own anything.

A/N.: length of chapters are uneven, sorry about that, I hope it won't ruin the experience.

Chapter 7

The next day the young Apostle handed out the breakfast to the ungrateful troop members while the dog from yesterday followed him. The boy smiled despite the fact that he had to run away from a very pissed off Cosimo, because he wasn't the first one having his food delivered. Red ran away, he was sure that if he got beaten up that would surely end him. As he continued his chores the dog followed him.

Red spared it a glance then continued the chores a little faster. If he finished early he might play with it more. He wants to be close to it. The elation he felt when he played with the dog replayed itself in his mind over and over. It was the first time in his life that he felt maybe he could feel happy after all.

Determined to finish quickly he folded the washed sheets, not even realising how much better he could use his infected arm. The other presence in him however noticed that the boy's eagerness eased the rejection. It seemed that the positive thinking and warm feelings made Red forget about his difference a little. He didn't even realise two members of the troop pass behind him.

"Strange? What happened to the acrobat?"

"Oh, him? He resigned yesterday."

Red halted his movements and clenched his teeth. It was difficult to say when a member leaves. The dog's owner too, will probably leave one day. He would not see it again. He stole a small glance at the dog who sat on the ground, its big eyes boring into him. Something warm gushed out from the depth of his soul, he felt very warm inside.

He tore his gaze away from the dog. He can't get close to it. The dog and its owner will leave him behind one day. The thought felt like cold knives being thrusted in his chest. Once it leaves it will only increase his feeling of loneliness.

Red ignored the dog for the rest of the day - he feared that if he looked at it he would break down and cry. Even then, the dog kept following him.

* * *

Red stumbled back, letting out a surprised yelp when a hard object came in contract with his face. Cosimo angrily tore the wig off his head and threw it on the floor.

"Drat!" he cursed. "It's because it slipped from my hand! Having been touched by such a dirty hand of course the ball becomes dirty! It's all your fault!"

Red masked his disgust with cold indifference, the other entity in his battered body sharing the sentiment. Blaming his own fault on an object, really people knew no shame these days.

Lately the clown has been really angry, another clown arrived who was better than him. The dog's owner. Red refused the urge to smirk, it'd only make things worse.

Even if he had smiled it would have withered under the intense glare Cosimo assaulted him with. He understood that look, he's going to be badly beaten up again. He didn't dare to make a run for it again, that would only make things worse. And no one would protect him. No one bothered to waste time on something as troublesome as him. The Innocence in him was ready to catch the signals of pain so that the little master's distress would be eased somewhat.

However it seemed Cosimo had different plans for now. "You seem really close to that dog."

Red felt like as if his empty stomach has jumped up to his throat. What did he want with it? "D-dog?" he asked back uncertainly.

"The stupid mutt that keeps following you." he confirmed. "Now listen, you mustn't tell it to anyone." He took up a pouch, that rested on his bed and shoved it in Red's bruised hands. The contents felt sharp and cold through the clothe.

Wait. Sharp and cold?

_No, it can't be..._

Red's heart skipped a beat when his fears were confirmed. They were tiny shards of glass. "Mix this in the dog's food." he ordered with a cruel glint in his eyes.

Red felt his insides shake. This man was serious about killing for his own personal gain.

But... but...

"But-" he was silenced by a harsh slap delivered to his bruised lips. His split lip reopened. _Fantastic._

"No nonsense from you! It'll be fine until you do as long as I say, you useless brat!"

He lied. Everyone would know that Red did it. And he'd be more than happy to put the blame on him, he'd kill two birds with one stone – literally. If he did he'd be thrown out, or worse, get killed. But that's not it, that's not the reason why he doesn't want to.

He remembered it nudging him. He remembered playing with it. He remembered when unexpectedly it licked his hand in a weak moment of his. He remembered how warm it felt, both his ugly hand and his chest. He remembered the tingling sensation that remained. It cared accepted him. The dog _cared _for him.

...He can't!

"...I won't!" he declared easily.

Cosimo blinked in surprise, then an angry flush spread on his face. "What?" From the tone Red knew that this didn't mean I-didn't-hear-right, it was a chance to kneel down like a worm and beg for forgiveness.

He'd never do such thing.

"I won't do such thing!" he repeated boldly as he threw the bag at Cosimo's feet. Cosimo ran his hand through his hair and let out an impatient exhale. Red braced himself for the pain.

As expected Cosimo kicked him in the stomach. Red collapsed with a groan, but Cosimo wasn't done, he continued to kick the fallen boy. But Red wouldn't give in, he wouldn't hurt someone who showed care for him. Something no one wanted. Something who's been branded as a monster, a freak who had to flee from the parents who wanted – and probably still – want to kill him.

And finally, after so much misery and humiliation he meant something to someone. And god, it felt so nice. Even if the dog left him, he couldn't betray it. He won't turn on the one who cared for him, he would never become like his parents who cracked under peer pressure.

He will never say yes, even if they kill him. His vision blurred.

The Innocence panicked when it felt Red's presence slip. If this went on he WILL die!

No they can't end like this, an Apostle can't go down like this, its precious boy cannot die! It felt so incompetent, its master was taking all this pain and it was powerless to stop it. It felt helpless, it briefly wondered if this is how non-Apostle humans felt facing an Akuma. It tried to force itself in Red's nervous system, so it could move the arm that housed it, but no matter how much it tried Red's mental and physical barriers were too strong. Someone who was slowly dying, enduring such agonies had to build walls to maintain some of his remaining sanity. His _parents – _the words felt like a spat – had seen to it. It cried out in frustration. No one was coming for Red's rescue.

'I am going to die.' it heard Red's disappearing voice. It felt that its Wielder was at his limit, any more and the damages will be permanent. _No! I can't, I won't, I need you, you are my-!_

Suddenly the Innocence felt a familiar presence, accompanied by angry barks. ..._It can't be!_

Red registered the sound of barking before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The young Apostle groaned in pain as he woke up; since it took care of most of his injuries the Divine Substance let its Host awaken. Since it was much more powerful than its host it couldn't use all its power to heal its Master, fearing that it might do more damage. It never had a Host before so it had to be extremely careful. On top of that, the Host was only a child, his small body could be crushed under too much.

Red remembered Cosimo taking him outdoors, trying to bully him into feeding the dog the shattered glass, getting beaten up rather harshly, thus pushed to the verge of dying – and then the sound of barking before he blacked out.

Despite the pain Red shot up into sitting position, eyes wide, the strange foggy feeling in his head cut in half by the cold realisation. The dog came to his rescue. In any other situation he would be elated, relieved and even happy to have finally someone who did care for him.

But not this time. Cosimo wanted to kill it.

He had a very bad feeling.

Ignoring the throbbing of his flesh, he dashed to the main tent as fast as his shaking legs could. Entering the tent, he crossed the backstage. He sighed in relief when he spotted the dog and its owner performing. Unlike himself, he remained and continued to watch the show also paying attention to the reactions of the audience. Their eyes too, were filled with light, they laughed until they fell over and wouldn't stop clapping. They were all absorbed in the show.

Being able to make the hateful crowd cheer must have been a really hard thing. The dog wagged its tail rapidly; it was so full of light, so bright...too bright. Red had to squint his eyes. The dog and the clown were loved by the crowd.

To him this was an incomprehensible thing; to love and being loved, this had nothing to do with him. Even though it was right in front of him, he couldn't touch it. It was as if he was forced behind a window, he could see everything, the things behind it were taunting him, but he could never ever touch anything.

A warm feeling rose in his chest. He tried to keep it down. It was pointless to feel. He who was neglected, abandoned and almost-killed by his parents, isolated by others because of this arm... It was clear as day. He could never join that velvety world of light. No matter how much he wants to believe it's alright to be alone, deep inside he was still longing. He wanted it too. He envied the ones who had it. He was unable to obtain it.

A familiar bark snapped him out of his thoughts. When he came to his senses he realised that he was crying. He started to panic as the dog approached him. His thoughts were on haywire and his emotions swirled uncontrollably. 'What should I do? What should I do?' The image of the dog and the brightness flashed up in his mind.

Before he realized what he was doing he cried. "Go away!" Something landed on the ground with a dull thud. Red's breath had gone away as he realised what he had just done. In fear he kicked the dog away. He hurt the one who cared for him. No, he didn't mean to! Without thinking he turned on his heel and dashed away. He kept running unable to control his emotions: envy, jealousy... He didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Ever since that day the dog didn't visit him anymore. No surprise, Red sent it flying to the ground.

It was better this way. He didn't feel that lonely, he was fine. He felt no pain. There was no point in getting attached to anyone in this cruel world. He kept trying to convince himself... However he just couldn't shake off the feeling that he had just lost something important.

As he entered the kitchen to wash the dishes he spotted the dog lying next to the heater. Concern flared in his chest. What was wrong, it didn't feel well?

He couldn't keep off the choking worry, he slowly approached it. He was extremely careful, the pain he unintentionally caused him to feel guilty.

He kneeled down next to the small creature. It was lying on its side, a coat covering him. It must be its owner's. Even though it was pretty old, Red could see that it was high quality. As it laid there broken it looked older and weaker and usual.

...Would it be alright to touch it? It could hate him already. Even though he felt uneasy he gently touched it. It did not move. As he gently started to stroke its side, the dog's eyes cracked open. It stood up and shook itself. Red didn't move as it stepped closer.

The Innocence felt a familiar warmth sweep over on its surface. It licked the Cross that everyone else was disgusted of. The otherworldly thing sent an equally warm message back to the canine. It was grateful, since the dog managed to bring some minutes of happiness in its Master's life. It felt the rushes of joy and relief coursing through the boy's body.

Red felt warm inside. He knew he had been forgiven. He continued to stroke the dog. "I-if you're healthy again, if you get well..." he whispered, as if he was reciting a prayer. He completely lost track of time.

Soon he was jolted out of his trance by the sound of bell ringing. It was a signal for the performers to gather, the show was starting. The dog gave one last lick to Red's hand then ran off to join its master.

Red remained kneeling on the ground as he watched it run. His right hand gently took its twin, holding it tenderly. If it's possible he wanted to touch it more.

* * *

The sky was clear of clouds today, so Red was given the task of washing the sheets. Strangely he didn't see the dog today at all. However he did see the owner from where he was working. He was a strange one. He crouched next to the ground unmoving. Red found him strange, it was as if he was a puppet whose strings were cut. 'What is he doing?'

Curiously he approached the clown.

He almost stopped breathing. In front of the man was a hole - with the dog inside it.

"Is it dead?" he asked, completely disregarding the fact that the man might snarl at him or hit him. His only concern was the dog.

The man stared at him with a rather shocked expression. The white make-up gave a sharp contrast to the golden eyes.

_Wait golden? _The Innocence questioned, humans didn't posses golden eyes, and what in the world was this feelin- _O, hell no. _Connecting to its Wielder's nerves it hastily it stimulated the senses of danger. _Get away from him! _It cried, but the grief of his poor heart droned it out.

The dog he played with, the dog that cared for him, that licked his ugly, deformation, the one who has forgiven him after he had done something horrible to it-

"He's dead." _You will be too if you don't run NOW!_

"He's covered in bruises." True, it had ones that would make anyone wince.

The clown turned his gaze back to his small ex-companion and covered him with soil. He formed a dome of earth and placed its favourite ball with star patterns on top of it. There was only one possibility - Cosimo. The burning anger he fought so hard to force behind the walls of indifference lashed out. _Forget about that good-for-nothing and PLEASE run! You'll be killed! _"It was definitely done by Cosimo, because you're more popular than he is. As long as someone is better than him, he won't let go. His performing skills are bad, this is actually the only thing he's good at."

Compared to the agitated Red, the clown replied blandly. "He was an old dog. Forget it."

Forget it.

**Don't forget. Don't forgive.**

He shook his head, this wasn't the time to think of _them. _Even so, he couldn't calm down. "Then you're not taking revenge?"

"If I did that, I'd be chased out by the Ringmaster, which means that whatever I did before would all be in vain." He replied as he put his palms together in a mute prayer.

_Your sacrifices will be in vain if you remain a second longer!_

Red clicked hi tongue in annoyance. What was with this guy? His partner has been murdered! How can he stay so calm?!

"I'm an outsider anyway, I'll be leaving for another place after Christmas tomorrow."

"...I see." Behind his emotionless words his inner world is in turmoil. He had long learned how to keep his face straight when he was angry. He regretted admiring the man as he performed with the dog. A man who didn't even shed a tear, it was too much. So he was this kind of person.

_A very dangerous kind of person who'll slaughter you in the minute he notices me! _No matter how much it poked the fear-centre, the boy did not bulge. But he had to get away from this man, who wasn't human!

He looked back at Red. "Then again who are you?"

"I'm the one doing odd jobs here. I'm the one who bought you meal before." Red replied plopping down next to him. _What are you doing?! You're supposed to run away, not idly chat with a monster!_

"I'm not good at remembering faces. And now that I look closely I see that you're covered in bruises too." He raised a pale finger to his mouth, licked it and rubbed it on a greenish-yellow spot on Red's cheek. _No! Don't wipe your stupid Noah genes on him!_

Finally Red agreed on something. He raised his left to his face to wipe away the saliva, not even noticing how natural it felt to move that normally immobile arm. "Wah! That's gross you idiot!"

The clown's eye stopped on the green Cross.

It tensed up as it sensed the clown's gaze on it. If it had breathed, its breath would have been caught in his throat. They ran out of luck, this time its Little Master will surely be killed. They stand no chance against a Noah.

It cried. Frustration, hopelessness, sadness and despair coursed through the Divine Substance.

It should have waited. It shouldn't have attached itself to a mere infant. It should have waited until the boy was old enough to understand it. Maybe this way he could have had a somewhat normal life, living with his family as he was supposed to.

But it was hasty and impatient and made a huge mistake. By joining him so early it meant to protect the child from all harm, but in the end it was the Innocence itself, the one who treasured the boy the most, who hurt him the most. It was so cruel. Maybe finally it could show some mercy by taking the boy's life quickly and enclosing inside the Cube, so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

However to its greatest surprise the clown started smiling. It lacked malice, but it was still taunting. "It's antiseptic." He explained. "You're covered in bruises too. Were you beaten up by Cosimo too?"

"Shut up!" Red snapped back at him. Its master was feisty as ever, even in front of a lethal enemy. It seems Red would fall fighting in another way than the Innocence imagined. The thought made its heart clench.

"Do you have friends?" _Is this some kind of perverted, sadistic Noah mind-game?_

"SHUT UP!" he turned away glaring at his feet. "...When I grow up, I'm getting out of this place as soon as I'm strong enough, so I don't need any friends." He remembered humans who he tried to be friends with. He remembered trying to please his parents. But in the end they all left him. He didn't need something like that.

"What are you doing?" he asked irate as the clown squeezed his own cheeks. _He doesn't mean harm?_

"You didn't think it was funny?"

"Sorry, but I don't like clowns. In fact I hate 'em."

"My, my" the man turned his head away humphing in mock hurt. "I dislike audience and children who don't laugh." Red reciprocated the humph.

"...Aren't you going to cry?" Red asked in a soft voice as he watched the pile of earth. "He lived with you for a long time didn't he? Aren't you sad?" he glanced back where the clown was... only to find that he was gone. As he turned he saw the man used a rope to hang himself from a tree. "So sad I could die."

"QUIT IT!" Something about this guy doesn't felt right. _Yes, yes, finally! Now get up and disappear from his sight!_

"But I can't cry." The man replied as he unhooked himself. "Maybe my tears have dried up. They just won't come."

Now this person was hard to understand. "What's up with that?"

The clown was silent.

"What was his name?" he asked. "He licked my hand yesterday." The dog licked him happily, the dog who did not care about his ugly hand at all. "It felt warm." His body was shaking by now. "So today I also..." He wanted to pet it again. "Even if it lasted so short why am I crying over it?" He couldn't hold it anymore, he broke down crying the first time in years.

A small sad smile pulled on the clown's lips. "I see." He breathed softly. "You were Allen's friend too."

Allen. So that was his name. He never called it on his name before. Even though he knew the pain of being nameless. He wanted to call out his name.

He cried until he was exhausted and eventually fell asleep. The Cube let the boy fall asleep, but itself was alert for any move the clown did. But he didn't. He just sat there like a broken doll.

It made the Innocence wonder just what happened to this person.

Crappy ending but I needed a non-cliffhanger one. And it's you liked it or not please don't hesitate to give me feedback. Feedback, favorite, follow me please~


End file.
